


Beautiful

by Jolllly_Bee



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Depression, Excoriation Disorder, It’s not easy being put on a pedestal, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, does that count as self harm?, i don’t think it does, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolllly_Bee/pseuds/Jolllly_Bee
Summary: “You are beautiful.”That’s what they tell you.“You were beautiful.”That’s what you believe.
Kudos: 1





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> When someone is put up on a pedestal, it really hurts to fall. Especially if that pedestal is all you’ve ever known.

“You are beautiful.”  
That’s what they tell you. 

“You were beautiful.”  
That’s what you believe. 

You used to be almost everything that they say you are. Hair in the wind, light in your eyes, and a thousand stories to tell on your lips. You were a comet; bright and quick and beautiful. But, even the brightest comet burns out. 

Suddenly those dreams that you had didn’t seem possible. Those who you cared about most turned away from you. Of course they all gave their reasons...  
“You’re a bit… intense?”  
“You are so naïve. Way too privileged to be this preachy.”  
“You just don’t get it. You never shut up. And I swear you only do all these “good things” to make yourself look good. To convince everyone that you’re a good person.”  
“You’re just too much.”

And what hurts the most, is that you believe them.

You ruined everything for yourself. 

You took away your beauty. Years staring into the mirror tearing up your own face. Picking every bump till they bleed and then picking the scars you made.   
Then it wasn’t just your face. You did this to your whole body. You covered yourself in scars. You used to love to swim. You don’t swim at all anymore. 

You worry and fail and work yourself up just because you failed and you only fail because you aren’t strong enough. They expect more of you because you are capable of more. You know you are capable of more. Why can’t you do more?

Anxiety took your leadership and public speaking skills.   
Depression took your passion and drive.  
They both took away your grades. And you never had great interpersonal social skills anyways.   
And you took away your beauty. 

After everything that defined you is stripped away, what’s left? 

Emptiness. 

Yet, they still expect the world of you. They still believe in you. Even after you let them down. Even after you let the world crumble at your feet they still say you will do great things. And what hurts the most, is that you can’t believe them.

**Author's Note:**

> Look up excoriation disorder. It is a horrible thing.


End file.
